1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to railway passenger vehicles and in particular to a construction for mounting windows in the passenger vehicles for ease of assembly and disassembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Earlier railway passenger vehicles have included a number of windows mounted in various manners and separated by large sections of framing ranging from one foot (30 cm.) to three feet (90 cm.). With such a structure, the window framing, that portion of the car extending from the window, across the sill and into a plane with the inside wall sheets, had edges spaced apart a considerable distance. This spacing was usually covered with a so-called decorator panel which was attached at each vertical edge to an associated window frame.
The trend today is to provide more windows making it necessary to mount the windows closely together. Thus, the window framing is large enough to extend from adjacent each window to the window framing of the adjacent windows. Because of this shorter spacing between windows, the generally used decorator panels are no longer necessary and a construction was required which would provide a decorative yet functional arrangement overlapping adjacent edges of the window framing and which would securely mount windows to allow windows to be easily accessed for replacement purposes from within the car.